Kami Hikouki and Shuujin
by Rinka Megumine
Summary: -'Mi padre dice que lo nuestro no debe existir, yo digo, si eso es cierto y ya prohibieron al amor, cuando y por que lo hicieron'-, -'Quiero verte, quiero saber siquiera tu nombre...'-OneShot pasen y lean por fas -w-


ver 2 por que ya habia hecho una y no me gusto y aqui la vuelvo a hacer Hinata: Naruto y yo pertenecemos a Masashi Kishimoto no a Dafne Len: Rin y yo pertenecemos a Crypto y a Yamaha no a Dafne Dafne: Disfrutenlo!  
kami hikouki and shuujin(NaruHina ver.2)  
Hinata pov.  
me encuentro en este peque o campo, yo como siempre con mi vestido, zapatos, y sombrero blancos y mis chal rosado, te veo desde lejos, veo tu sonrrisa, quiero ir contigo y reir como nunca, ya que te amo pero...esta cerca me lo impide haci que...  
te hablo por medio de Aviones de Papel(Kami Hikouki, se oye genial por que en la primera parte al final dice: Kami Hikouki *O*)  
todos los dias me escapo del hospital cuando mi padre sale a trabajar, corro hasta acercarme a la cerca y ahy te veo, sonrriendo, me hace sentir Tan feliz y no evito sonreir contigo...  
siempre que las leo todas y cada una, mi corazon se siente feliz, siente tu amor, como disimularlo... YO TE AMO!  
pero, mi padre me dice: -''Hija, deja de ver a ese joven, no es bueno, lo que tu sientes es solo confucion, eso no deberia existir''- pero yo no renunciare a ti, jamas!  
estar junto a ti es lo que mas quiero hacer, o es que acaso amar esta prohibido, y si lo esta, quien lo prohibio?  
mi habitacion se aclara, dejando ver que dentro de poco los dos sufriremos, pero eso no detendra lo que sentimos!  
quiero ir contigo, estoy desesperada, pero muy lejos estoy de ti, me encuentro pedida, no avanzo, yo solo puedo so ar que estoy contigo, pero solo eso, un sue o...  
de nuevo, no logro ver nada y mi cuerpo esta frio, se que es la muerte que viene por mi(eso se oyo raro o.o), pero eso no me preocupa, me preocupa en verdad, que haras cuando ya no este?  
me levanto y corro , y al llegar contigo lanzo un unico y ultimo(inician con la misma vocal ironico -w-)avion de papel, en el que te digo que me ire lejos, me promet no llorar frente a ti denuevo , no lo hare...  
-''No te vayas!, ya no volvera a venir?, he guardado todas tus cartas, esperare a que vengas denuevo, no importa que me pase mi vida esperandote, NO ME IMPORTA!- Oigo tu voz y una lagrima cae de mis ojos, quiero verte la seco pero es imposible no seguir llorando y solo logro gritar en medio de mi dolor, mi mascara de cristal se ah caido y a dejado ver que yo tambien sufro(esa me la invente yo, esa toda bonita, siempre quise poner eso *_*)  
daf's(yop mismita y kawaiiosa(si soy kawaiiosa y si coconate lo lee y se burla cuando llegemos de vacas lo pateare mas que nunca )) pov.  
(hablare con los nombres)  
naruto arruga la carta, y cuando llega hinata al hospital su salud se vuelve inestable...esta apunto de morir(pero todabia no muere despreocupense -w-), hiashi entra y al ver a hinata asi toma su decicion. haria sufrir al aquel preso por lo que le acaba a hacer a su hija, sin saber el por que, llega donde len y otros dos guardias toman a naruto, y en eso mismo hiashi toma las cartas y las destruye, naruto lleno de ira(furia), logra liberarse de los otros 2 guardias y se lanza a pu etasos contra hiashi pero se detiene, y por la mente de hiashi se ven recuerdos de el y hinata, y sin dudar les ordena a los 2 guadias que lleven a naruto a lo que seria su fin, un cuarto oscuro, sin ventilacion, donde pasaria sus ultimos momentos...  
Hinata pov.(denuevo)  
desde ese dia mi cuerpo quedo inmovil, pronto este sufrimiento conmigo acabara, y con esa cerca que nos mantenia alejados,  
ven conmigo, te necesito para continuar, pero en estos momentos estas muy lejos de mi, y si ya no puedo verte sonreir,  
dolera, dolera!, dolera...  
oigo el sonido ese sonido, ese bip, demuestra que mi vida se acaba, ya no hay luz que ilumine a mi corazon, no podemos cambiarlo, solamente quiero verlos, tus aviones, pero mi luz, poco a poco se apaga, aunque devil me encuentro, he guardado todas tus cartas, y aunque nunca supe tu nombre, te lo dire, por favor aunque yo muera supera este dolor y vive, te lo pido naruto pov.  
despues de que me encerraran en este cuarto oscuro grit , llor y les suplique que me llevaran contigo pero fue en vano si no te hubieras ido no lloraria tanto no sentiria que me muero sin ti, sin tus cartas, que ese hombre me lanse contra el, pero recorde que la violencia no resolveria nada asi que decidi no golpearlo(yo si lo hubiera golopeado o. ), quiero ir contigo quiero verte de nuevo, pero lo que mas quiero es saber...  
Tu Nombre...(cortito lo se pero me base mas en Kami Hikouki que en Shuujin gomen - )  
naruto and hinata's pov.  
desde aquel dia nada nos volvio a separar y nuestra gran sonrrisa nadie nunca borrara a los dos nos envuelve la profunda oscuridad alejados de todo rastro de felicidad hasta ma ana en quel lugar Hinata: Ya nunca Naruto: Nada nos separar Hina/Naru: La oscuridad nos separo, pero a la vez nos volvio a unir Fin que les parece? Merece reviews? 


End file.
